Unexpected Appearance
by DarkArtisticAngel
Summary: A pair of teenage girls are out from school and has nothing better to do. For their first day, they are reading their favorite manga. When they realize that their next morning is surprising, how will they react to it? Their summer will turn hectic! (I suck at summaries...) Majority is Rated-T. Rated-M only for vulgar words.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thank god it's the summer!" A girl with long and dark brown hair had said aloud. She sat down on the three-seated couch and laid her head on its cushions. She began to fan herself with a plastic hand fan. "But why did the air conditioner break down at the time like this? It's too hot here…"

"I know right…" Another girl, dark brown short hair, had lay down on the floor to feel the slight cool feeling. "Why? _-sigh- _But at least we don't have school for now. Now, we have to find some job to maintain our apartment." The girl stared up at the ceiling with the nice designs she had put up. She lifted up her arm and let it fall onto her forehead.

"What should we do then Chiyo? Since it's the summer, shall we go and ask who else can meet us at the beach to relax?" The long haired girl stopped fanning herself and looked down at where her friend is laying down.

"I think some of them have already gone to their vacation with their family and whatnot." Chiyo looked up at her sitting friend and smiled. "Yuzu, we're just lucky we are able to live in an apartment away from our family for school."

"And at that, my parents are friends with the owner of the apartment…" The girl, known as Yuzu, sighed at that. "I guess we have to find out who's available for now. Who should we call first?" Yuzu stood up from where she sat and walked over to the small dining table. Grabbing her cell phone, she flipped it open and skimmed through her contacts.

"How about…Kura and Leon? They are usually bored around this time of day." Chiyo sat up and began to fan herself. "Damn it, this weather and broken air conditioner is bugging me!" She huffed as she lay back down onto the floor.

Yuzu laughed as she punched in the calls. "…Hey Kura?" _**"Oh, Yuzuki! Hey, what's up?"**_"Um, are you available right now? Chi and I are thinking about going to the beach today." _**"I'm sorry, Yuzuki… I'm with my family in Tokyo for vacation. I won't be back until next week."**_ "Oh… It's fine then. Have fun and buy us a souvenir or two!" _**"Haha, I definitely will! See you later!"**_

Yuzuki sighed as she ended the call. She sat back down on the couch, more like flopped onto the cushions. "Chi, Kura's out on vacation with her family already. I'll call Leon next." Chiyo nodded.

"…Hello, Leon?" _**"Ah, Yuzuki-chann~"**_ "…Seriously." _**"-slight chuckle- Okay okay. So whatcha want?"**_ "…Chi and I was wondering if you're available." _**"And…?"**_ "…We were thinking of going to the beach today." _**"Well, bad timing to ask. My boss from my job wants me to help him for the rest of the weekend."**_ "Okay. That's _great._ Good bye then." _**"W-Wait Yuzu-"**_ She cut the call and flipped her phone closed.

"Well… Leon said his boss wants him at work." Yuzuki huffed. "That guy will never get my attention. At. All." A chuckle was heard. "Haha~ He can't help it, Yuzu. He knows that you're like the one of those girls who hates his guts." "_Ughhh._ I can't believe that I actually **know** him." Chiyo began to laugh.

"D-Don't laugh Chi!" Yuzuki pouted at her laughing friend. "But Yuzuu! It's funny whenever you complain about him!" Chiyo held her stomach as she laughed. "Fine! I'm going back to my room." Yuzuki left her giggling friend in the living room as she walked back to her room.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

The sky has changed into multiple shades of yellow, orange and red as the sun began to disappear into the horizon. Birds have disappeared into the trees to get ready for their night nap. However, these two females have yet to sleep. Yuzuki began to cook for a dinner of two since they live in the apartment by themselves.

"Chi! You should watch me cook instead of reading that manga!" Yuzuki sighed as she began to stir a small pot of miso soup. On the counter beside her, steam has risen up from the heated rice cooker. There is a plate of food on another table with steam rising from it. _'Last time Chi tried to cook… It looked like a hurricane had passed by…'_

"But… I was getting into a good part in Naruto!" Chiyo walked over toward the kitchen but sat down on one of the chairs nearby. She flipped to the next page and continued to read the manga.

Yuzuki glared at her, but eventually sighed and did most of the cooking herself. Quickly, she brought out two hand-size bowls and poured the miso soup into them evenly. Placing the two soup bowls onto a tray, she went over to the rice cooker Opening its lid, she brought out another two bowls for the rice to be put in. Once that was done, she brought the tray over and placed the bowls down onto the table of where Chiyo is now sitting. Yuzuki went back to the kitchen for the main dishes and grabbed them along with the utensils, placing them at the same table.

"Thanks for the homemade dinner, Yuzu~!" Chiyo smiled as she took the pair of chopsticks and began eating. Yuzuki sighed. "At least, you appreciate my cooking… I'm just glad mom taught me how to when I was only 6." She sat down opposite of her friend and began to eat as well.

"Chi… today's Wednesday. Right?" Yuzuki continued to eat her dinner as she asked that. "Mm, yep. Why did you ask?" Chiyo looked up and tilted her head a bit. "Think about the time, day, and the TV. You'll get it very soon." Chiyo thought about what her friend had said. _'Time would be…7:30pm. Also, it's Wednesday… What would there be on-!'_ "OH NO! TURN ON THE TELEVISION NOWW!"

Yuzuki laughed. "Finally someone remembered." She swiftly grabbed the remote control and turned it on, flipping it to the anime channel—Naruto. The screen showed the episode of Sasuke's childhood. Chiyo squealed as she saw it. _'As expected from a Sasuke-fan… __-sigh-__ I can never get used to this…'_ Yuzuki ignores the fangirl and goes to finish eating her dinner.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

The two girls are in Yuzuki's bedroom with mangas in their hands. Chiyo's leaning on the side of her bed as she reads the manga she had with her before dinner. Yuzuki, however, is reading a different volume of the manga and lying on her bed. The two are chatting peacefully and happily as they read. Some topics were about the story plot; others about Chiyo fangirling about her favorite character; and others just about their love life.

"So Yuzu~… Who do you like?" A smirk came across Chiyo's face as Yuzuki's eyes widen. "Wh-What do you mean, Chi?" She stopped and looked up from her manga. "In the manga obviously! I already know that you're not interested in relationships right now. So who is it?" Chiyo looked at her friend grinning from one ear to the other. "… No one really," Yuzuki hesitated and looked away. "Oh. **Really?**" "Yes r-really! Now stop asking me! I'm sleeping so shoo!" Yuzuki quickly turned away and lied down on her bed, covering herself with the blanket. A giggle was heard. "If you say so~ Good night Yuzu." Chiyo walked over and closed the door going back to her room.

_What the girls didn't know was something that will change their lives very quickly. Past midnight, the girls are asleep in their rooms. One of their mangas was left opened on Yuzuki's bedroom floor. For some mysterious reason, the comic novel began to glow with white light around it. Yuzuki's room glowed white and something appeared in the corner of her room. Yet, the sleeping teenage girl did not awaken. When she awakens from her slumber…she will be in for a huge surprise._

* * *

Okay, this is the first chapter. How is it so far? I havent been on fanfic in a while due to school work so I may have some difficulty working myself around this site again. Well anyways, so I hope you people like it and please review! ( *｀ω´) _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone~ Well, this story was based on my friend who is COMPLETELY obsessed with Sasuke. So far, she enjoys me writing/typing this.

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO **but Yuzuki and Chiyo :3 (they are mineee. well except Chiyo... aha...)

* * *

Chapter 2

**Reality Check- Part One.****  
**  
Yuzuki woke up from her slumber due to the sun shining through her dark blue curtains. She tossed around on her bed before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. _'Ah…that was a nice sleep.'_ She stretched her arms up before noticing something in the corner of the room. "Hn?" She swung her legs over to the side of her bed and slowly walked closer to the object that's in the corner of her room. _'That wasn't there when I went to sleep… Could it be Chi's doing?'_

Before she could touch the object, the pair of eyes flicked open and stared at her a good five seconds. A quick second later, a 'thump!' noise was heard. Yuzuki found herself pinned to the floor with the unknown object on top of her and a cold metal object by her neck. Her eyes widen as the shadow spoke.

"**Who are you and where is this.**" A deep voice had said with a pair of bright red eyes appearing before Yuzuki's. She swallowed in gulps as she quickly thought about her situation. _'Those eyes and that voice…It __has__ to be Sasuke! But how is that possible? Manga characters can't appear in real life! Calm down, Yuzu! I need to quickly respond to him.'_

Before she could even move her mouth, the metal object pushed even closer to her neck. "**Tell me now or I'll kill you.**" She quickly patted her hands on his chest as a symbol that she gives in. The avenger slowly back away and retracted his blade, sitting in front of her. She sat up coughing before talking. "My name's Yuzuki and… you're in my room…" She soothed her throat as Sasuke spoke.

"_Your_ room? That can't be it…" Yuzuki quickly responded. "I know; I'm confused as well. I know that it's not my right to say this but… did something happen before you found out you're here?" She took a cautious stance but the outcome of what she expected didn't come out right. "…No, I don't. Just get me back." She sighed. "I don't even know **how** you even got here. How am I supposed to know how to get you back?"

Yuzuki got up and headed toward the door. She heard Sasuke's expressionless voice. "Where are you going?" She opened her bedroom door. "Bathroom. Can't a girl get some privacy? Geeze… Also, don't leave my room. I have some explaining to do with my friend who lives here with me." She quickly left her room and closed the door. _'How the hell do I explain this to Chi?! Oh god…Looks like I have to look out for her for the rest of the summer...'_

She sighed, walking toward the bathroom to get washed up. In the mean time, Chiyo is still asleep dreaming about the possible things she could ever want. (**You. Don't. Want. To. Know. AT ALL.**)

At the same time, Sasuke is back in the same corner he was sitting at and thinking about the situation now. _'This may be a Genjutsu technique. Someone must have set this up before I came by to this cabin.'_ "Release," Sasuke had quickly said before looking at the room again. _'What the hell. This isn't Genjutsu?! Where exactly am I?!'_ He knocked on the walls with the knuckle joints of his fingers. _'Hm; it's real. This is __**great**__… I'm stuck with a girl and her friend.'_

After a quick wash-up, Yuzuki left the bathroom and slowly opened Chiyo's bedroom door. _'Ah…She's still asleep. How the heck do I wake her up now?'_ Eyeing on a chair pillow, she grabbed it and whacked it against her sleeping friend's face. A groan was heard following by a slap on Yuzuki's face. "Ouch…" She let go of the pillow and glared at Chiyo. "Whose fault was it to wake me up? I want to sleep still!" "But we **have** a problem to deal with, Chi!" She tossed her blanket over to the side and sat up. "Which is..?" Yuzuki sighed. "Something you can't believe…at all. If I tell you, it wouldn't stick to your head so I have to prepare myself before you go crazy."

Chiyo, being tired and all, just shrugged in agreement at what her friend had said. "Okay so… What is it?" Yuzuki tensed up. "You sure you're prepared for this?" "Of course I am! Who do you think I am?!" She glared at her friend who had sighed. _'This is gonna be hard for me to handle after these five minutes.'_ "…Sasuke's in my room." Three… Two… One…

"_Sure…_" Sarcasm stretched throughout that one word. "I'll check your room… Just in case…" Chiyo got up and stretched before walking over to her bedroom door. _'Oh crap. Not good. I have to tell him to be careful!'_ "W-Wait, Chi! Give me a few minutes!" Before Chiyo had the chance to speak back, Yuzuki quickly ran out and entered her room quickly locking the door.

The moment Yuzuki looked, Sasuke held up his sword up at her neck only to slowly retract it. "Would you **stop** doing that? It's scaring me now!" She slid to the floor and sighed. "A-Anyways, be careful of my friend." He put his blade away and looked down at her scowling. "Thought you said you're going to explain to your friend about **this**." She huffed. "I **did**! The choices I have are to lock herself in her own room or to have you leave our apartment with no idea where you are! And I'm **not** going for **any** of those choices."

Just as she got up, the door slammed into her. She fell frontwards and face-planted onto the floor. "OWWW! God damn it, Chiyo**!**" Chiyo looked around lazily. "Yuzu… You said that he was here… Where is-?" She stopped as she spotted the male. _'Oh shit. So this is what she meant by locking her friend up in her room.'_

Chiyo stared at the male before making a move. "Oh. My. God. SASUKE!~" Without a notice, she went toward the partly-cornered male. Swiftly creating hand signals, he placed his fingers by his mouth as if he's blowing through it. **-**_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**_- Yuzuki looked up from her face-planted position and saw the male about to release his jutsu. She quickly screamed a few seconds before Sasuke's released jutsu. "SASUKE, DON'T!"

When the male ninja blew through his fingers, for some reason, all there was that came out of his mouth was a puff of black smoke. His eyes widen at the strange phenomenon that had suddenly appeared. Chiyo pounced on the confused ninja—him being the one trapped in the corner and glomped by a crazy person. "What the-?!" Sasuke fell back towards the wall as the crazy teenage girl hugged him with enthusiasm. "OhMyGawd, it really is him!"

Yuzuki facepalmed herself as she saw what was happening. _'I am so doomed. Sasuke is really going to kill me now._' Sasuke, being the one that's completely confused, glared at Yuzuki with full force. He mouthed **'**_**I will kill you for this'**_ in a sense where she felt shivers down her back. _'I knew it.'_ Meanwhile, the glomping fangirl is still hugging the Uchiha avenger.

"… Chi-chan, can you let go of him..?" Yuzuki sat up and looked toward her friend and the Uchiha. The said-girl looked back toward her friend and stared at her. The long haired girl sighed as the Uchiha avenger started to get ticked. _'Uh oh. Time for me to pry her off of him. Who knows what would happen in the next few seconds!_'

Quickly, Yuzuki got up and pried her friend off of the navy-blue hair male. "Nooo! Let go of me, Yuzu!" Chiyo wrapped herself onto Sasuke and not letting go. "**You **have to let go of **him**, Chi-chan!" _'Otherwise I'm dead meat here!'_ The long haired girl continued to pry her friend off of him. At the same time, Sasuke started to lose his patience. _'__**That's it.**__'_

Sasuke grabbed onto Chiyo's hair and turned her face. "Oww!" She looked toward Sasuke and stared into his eyes. -_**Genjutsu: Sharingan!**_- At that moment, Chiyo had gone limp and fell into his lap. Yuzuki's eyes widen at what had happened. "Wh-What did you do to her?!" She quickly carried her unconscious friend onto her bed and laid her down. "Just used a genjutsu . Now, about my fireball jutsu… **What did you do to it.**"

The male got up and looked toward Yuzuki. "What do you mean what did I do to it? You were about to burn my friend **ALIVE**! All I did was scream no! I clearly do not have any techniques or any sorts!" She huffed and glared back at him. "Tell me the truth, kunoichi." The girl looked towards him confused. "Huh? Kunoichi? I'm not a ninja…" The male glared at her as he slowly pulled out his blade from its sheath. "You have chakra levels that surpassed mine. I don't see any in your friend of yours however. No doubt about it, you're a kunoichi." Yuzuki backed away from him, quickly getting her bamboo sword from under her bed. _'I am SOOO not confident about what's going to happen…'_

"I-Isn't there another way to work this out?" The teen held the bamboo sword into position shakily. "Another way?" He held his blade in his right hand and glared at the shaking teen with his Sharingan eyes. "Y-Yeah! A-Another way… L-Like mind reading or something?! I clearly don't know **any** techniques!" _'Well…besides the mangas I read and the TV shows I saw…'_ The female teen shook in fear as the Uchiha avenger continued to stare at her. Silence roamed around the teen's room.

"…Very well," he said as he put his blade back into the sheath. "Tell me what you know **immediately**. Otherwise you will die." Yuzuki collapsed onto the floor, free from fear. _'I thought…he was going to kill me!'_ She dropped the bamboo sword and let out a relief sigh.

The girl then spoke about what had happened to her throughout her life, except her personal experiences. As she spoke, the Uchiha listened as he stared into her chakra system. _'She's…not lying. What is going on? That's not possible unless—'_ "In actuality, I am an orphan. I don't know my real parents nor do I know where I am from." This left an impression on the avenger. The girl stopped and looked at him. "…Is there something wrong?" Sasuke released his bloodline limit and closed his eyes. "No."

Yuzuki took a peek at the clock on the wall. 9:12am. _'Looks like I should at least get breakfast ready before Chiyo snaps out of the genjutsu...'_ As she got up from the floor, the teenage boy quickly spoke. "Where are you going **this** time." She walked toward the door quickly saying, "I'm going to make something for us to eat. It's the morning anyways." She left the room before he could say anything else.

The male sighed inwardly. _'I know, at the very least, that she won't do any harm. But something is bothering me… Ugh. Whatever. Looks like I have to release the genjutsu.'_ He stood up and walked over to the unconscious teen on the bed. He created the Release hand sign before giving a tap on the shoulder to Chiyo. The female teen suddenly relaxed and turned onto her side, facing the avenger. He silently watched her sleeping profile for a few seconds before leaving the room.

'_-sigh- Looks like we'll have omelets along with some tea and orange juice…'_ The brunette brought out necessary items for the breakfast she would make. As she got ready, she felt a rather cold stare from behind and shivered. _'. . .I have a feeling that I shouldn't look back at all.'_ Knowing that her gut may be telling the truth, she ignored the cold stare and continued to make breakfast for two-wait no, for three people in their apartment. _'It's not even noon and I'm bombarded with a situation! God…Help me!'_

* * *

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **= "Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu"**  
**_

Is it okay? is it? (._. ) please comment on it! 'Cause i'm not sure if I got Sasuke's personality correctly... Please review! oh and updates on this story shall be random! Gomen minna!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there~ Finally i stopped procrastinating and finished this chapter. LOL... OTL such a fail for me. Well, looks like i didn't get much reviews. Readers... I NEED REVUUWSS! please comment on my story, seriously. I need opinions of this story.

I do **NOT OWN** Naruto characters! I only own my two main OCs. (actually one. but still my own made-up characters in the story!)

* * *

Chapter 3

**Reality Check-Part Two.**

The slightly freaking-out female teen placed food on the table while avoiding the intensifying glare coming from the sitting Uchiha. Trying to steer clear of the intense look from him, she tried to look at places she normally would—the balcony, the decorations around their apartment, the stacked books in the corner of the room; anything to keep her from freaking out would be sufficient.

'_Holy shit. What's with him?! His glare is scaring the shit out of me! How the hell does Chi-chan even __**like**__ him? What the hell does she see in him?! God dammit!'_ A cold shiver fell upon her spine as she finished placing the last plate of food onto the dining room table. _'Isn't there anything else I can do to evade that stare of his?! I already feel that I'm the only __**sane**__ person here in this apartment!'_ She wiped her hands on a towel before sitting by the table. When she looked up from the table—load-and-behold!—Sasuke Uchiha is sitting right in front of her. The brunette flinched at the sight of him.

**Silence**… A long pregnant silence travelled across the rather small dining room.

The long-haired brunette waited, wondering if her unconscious friend has awoken. _'Is Chiyo awake from the genjutsu…? I hope she is; I'm going to freak out very soon. I cannot stay quiet with an avenger right in my face..!'_ Her right eye twitched numerous times as Sasuke just sat there…staring emotionlessly at her.

'_This teen… Why do I have a feeling that I know her? It is possible that she may still be lying to me since I could sense her chakra levels. I have to keep an eye on her just in case.'_ The dark-blue haired male looked down at the food that's prepared on the table. Omelets, tea, buns—the most ordinary breakfast you could have. And what he sees is something completely different. _'Did she poison this? She could have drugged these foods.'_

Suddenly, an opening of a door was heard from the bedroom hallway. The two sitting by the table looked toward the hallway. A figure appeared as of which Yuzuki sighs at. Chiyo walked out of the hallway yawning and ruffling her hair. Her eyes are somewhat not in focus. "Ne… Yuzu… Why was I in your room?"

'_She… doesn't remember what just happened?'_ Hesitated, she replied to her half-awake friend. "Uh…Stay where you are Chiyo." Quickly getting up, she fast-walked over to her and turned her around. "What's wrong, Yuzu? Something wrong…?" Yuzuki lowered her voice to a certain point where the Uchiha doesn't listen. "Oh, not _**really**_… Just something that could kill us in one shot!"

. . . "Huh? Something that would kill us?" Chiyo looked at her friend half-confused half-tired. Yuzuki sighed at her reaction. "Sasuke! Sa-su-ke! Don't you remember? You got knocked out by his genjutsu before!" . . . "Sasuke? Genjutsu?" _'Oh man… Do I really have to repeat what I said before?'_ Another sigh escaped Yuzuki's lips. "Yes, but get yourself fixed up. You're a mess! You wouldn't want him to see you _**like this**_, do you?" Chiyo nodded tiredly and walked away toward the bathroom.

Yuzuki walked back toward the dining room table and sat down. _'Oh man. Chiyo's going to burst again… I'll just have to warn Sasuke once more…'_ As she looked up, Sasuke spoke up. "This is safe to eat, right?" The sitting female teen's eye twitched. "Yes… Why would _**I**_ do anything to hurt a guest in my apartment?" The answer to her question was just a "hn" from the avenger.

"…Hey, be careful of my friend. Just to let you know, she won't listen to what I say. And don't do anything funny to her." Yuzuki picked up her utensils and began to eat. _'I don't care if he's in front of me or somewhat. I'm just going to eat like he doesn't even exist.'_ The avenger stared at the food before picking up the chopsticks.

"It's…good." Sasuke looked down at the omelet and continued to eat. "Well, glad you like it…Uchiha-san," said Yuzuki. _'I should be formal with him or else he might be suspicious of me… Me and my life…'_ His ears perked up and quickly asked a question. "How do you know my name? I never even said a word about it…" The girl tensed up. "…Also, your friend happens to know my name as well."

"W-Well… We happened to hear about you… So you are kinda…known around here as well." Yuzuki softly chuckled as she gave him an awkward smile. **More. Silence.** "Hn." She mentally sighed in relief as the avenger went back to eating his breakfast. _'I-I thought he was gonna kill him that very second…! ARIGATOU KAMI-SAMA!'_

After a few minutes of silence (once again), Chiyo reappeared from the bathroom and walked out toward the dining room table. Yuzuki heard her footsteps and her entire body stiffened. _'Oh. Shit.'_ The footsteps stopped and Yuzuki quickly looked up. Her friend stood by the dining room table, eye-googling at the Uchiha and her mouth was wide open. _'Here we go again…'_

"Sasuke-kun!~~" The now maniac fangirl jumped for joy as well as right into the male teen. "**Oh man…**" The long-haired brunette face-palmed herself as Sasuke grunted in disbelief with the girl glomping him. His eye twitched irritably. "Oh my god, Sasuke-kun is real!~" The fangirl continued to hug the irritated Uchiha. "I told you to **get off of him**, Chi-chan!" The long-haired brunette quickly got up from her seat and tired to pull the grabby girl off of their guest. _'I know that I told him not to do anything funny to Chiyo but him snapping at us is possible!'_ As fast as possible, Yuzuki spoke to the Uchiha. "U-Uchiha-san, say something please..!" The way she said it sounded like she begged him to say something. Although the male is still unbelievably irritated, he agreed to. "Release me…**now.**"

Oddly, the fangirl released her grasp as said from the male. Yuzuki also released her grasp on her friend and sat back down. Chiyo sat down next to the irritated avenger and began to eat, glancing at the person next to her ever-so-often. The long-haired brunette mentally face-palmed herself. _'Great…First Chiyo's a complete maniac when Sasuke's here and now she's listening to him. Just great…'_

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Breakfast has passed as well as the hectic event Yuzuki had to overcome. During their first meal of the day, she was…well...forced to explain about the situation they were in. How Sasuke suddenly appeared out of nowhere and restricting her friend's obsession with the avenger himself. So much for having a peaceful summer this year.

It's past 11 for the three teens. Today was supposed to be a laze-off day for the two, however an unexpected guest appeared. Now they have to find a way to somehow entertain themselves as well as the guest that is within their apartment. Yuzuki is sitting on their carpeted floor while her friend, Chiyo, and their guest, Sasuke, is on the couch.

"Ne Yuzu…! Let's go to the beach today!" Chiyo said cheerfully, sitting on the couch by Sasuke. Yuzuki glanced at her with confused, raising her eyebrow. "Huh… Why the beach?" The fangirl smiled at her friend. "Because it's a nice day and we can't be cooped up in our apartment for so long..!" Yuzuki quickly face-palmed herself. _'I have a feeling I know what she's thinking…'_ "No, we're not going to the beach for **any** reason, Chi-chan. And besides, we have to find a way to get Sasuke…kun back to where he belongs, right?"

"Hn" said the Uchiha. The girl groaned inwardly. _'Again with his one-word answers…'_ "But for now, we need to find a way so that Sasuke-kun over here can freely roam the neighborhood." Yuzuki thought of the possible combinations she can think up of. _'Have him with a different hair style as well as different clothes… hm. Wait, he can use the transformation jutsu right…?'_

Just then, a knock was heard. "Huh? Who would that be, Yuzu?" Chiyo looked toward the door of their apartment. "If it's someone we know...that's going to be a **huge** problem then," Yuzuki replied. She got up from her seat and walked over toward the door. "It better not be some _dobe_, like someone I know…" The two looked at the avenger. _'That must be Naruto he's talking about…'_ thought the two girls.

When Yuzuki reached the door, she looked through the door peephole **[AN: just looked it up and yes, it's called that]**. What she saw was someone very familiar waving at the little window and smiling. "Oh. Shit." The girl turned around and looked at her fangirl friend. "Who is it Yuzu?" Yuzuki's mouth dropped for a second before responding to her friend. "It's…Paul."

* * *

_dobe_ - idiot in Sasuke's term. (if you remember wayyyy back in the first couple of naruto episodes.)

DUN DUN DUNNNN. wondering who Paul is? find out next chapter. PLZ COMMENT. T-T"


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry everyone Q_Q I didn't have time to finish this chapter up until now... I had projects and everything to finish and didn't notice that I didn't update this.. GOMENASAIIII *hides in a corner*

I don't own Naruto except the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 4

**More Trouble?!**

"H-Huh… By 'Paul' you mean…" The fan-girl looked toward the door then back at her shocked friend. Yuzuki nodded. "Y-Yeah… It must be that time already… Sasuke-kun, can you, um, transform into someone else for a bit?" Yuzuki asked the avenger as politely as she can be. "**I refuse**," said the Uchiha.

Both females gaped at the Uchiha. "You have to! This person is someone very important!" Yuzuki explained nervously. "Sasuke-kun, _onegai_!" Chiyo begged and bowed toward him. "…" Silence. The person behind the door knocked again. "_Onegai_, Sasuke-kun!" Both girls pleaded. More silence. Paul spoke from behind the door. "**Yuzuki Saki**, I know you're in there! Answer the door, will ya?!" The long-haired brunette flinched at the voice.

'_Saki? That name..! How is that possible? This Yuzuki… looks much younger!'_ Sasuke glanced at her and stayed silent for a moment. "…Fine." The two looked at him, thankful. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-kun," the said-girl answered by with joy. "Hn." He closed his eyes and formed a hand sign. _**–Henge no Jutsu-**_ Some sort of smoke appeared from nowhere and when the smoke disappeared, someone took the seat in place of the Uchiha.

A person with short-jaggered black hair and dark blue eyes sat at the end of the couch. The two female teens stared at the person. "…Is that you, Sasuke-kun?" The fangirl eyed at the male. "Yeah. This is fine right?" The male glanced toward Yuzuki. "It's fine, thanks so much," she replied as she walked toward the door. "Okay already! I'm opening the door!"

She opened the apartment door, welcoming Paul in. Short blond hair, dark brown eyes, five foot eight inch, age of nineteen—that's who Paul is. "How long does it take to open the door Yuzu-chan?!" He glared at the female. "_Gomen, gomen_! I have a guest here." She let out a half-hearted laugh. Paul sighed, sitting down on a nearby chair. "So…? Do you have the money for the apartment rent? Today marks the second year you're living here." "I have it today. Give me a moment; I'll get it," she replied and walked toward her room eventually disappearing into the hallway.

Meanwhile, the three people sat in the living room somehow in complete silence. It was so quiet that you could hear crickets chirping, if there was any. The one to break the silence was the twenty-one year old rent collector. "So…this guest of yours, may I ask for your name?" He looked at Sasuke and a hint of curiosity appeared in his smile. Chiyo, the fanatic fan-girl, inwardly freaked out. _'If Paul finds out that it's the __**real**__ Sasuke, we might be in trouble…!_'

The avenger glared at the rent collector. "My name? It's Sa—" Before he could complete his sentence, he was cut off by Chiyo, covering his mouth. His eyes widened with confusion. "H-His name's Sei. He's Y-Yuzu's relative's friend. He just arrived here and doesn't have a place to say right now."

Both Paul and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Chiyo released her hand from his mouth. "Is he really? By your actions, it doesn't look like he is…" The blonde stared at the transformed Uchiha. At the same time, the Uchiha glared at the female, demanding an answer. The girl sweat-dropped at the intense stare. _'Uh oh…! What do I do?'_ "A-Anyways…! Paul, you usually visit around 3pm. What made you come here so early?"

"Ah me? I came to check on how you two are doing so far. Can't a _sempai_ visit his little _kouhais_?" The nineteen year old male smiled toward his kouhai. In response, the girl grimaced at the word. "N-not really… But why today?" "_Today?_ Why _**can't**_ it be today, hm Chi-chan~?" The female scowled at him. "You could have come yesterday…" She mumbled.

"So…Sei-kun right? Where do you live?" Paul looked at the transformed male. Surprised by the question, Chiyo didn't know what to say. She looked at Sasuke with a slightly pleading expression. The said-male raised his eyebrow at the question.

Just as Yuzuki reappears from the hallways, Sasuke retorted his answer. "I have no reason to tell you that," he said. _'Huh? Did something happen when I went away?'_ Yuzuki thought to herself as she walked toward the 'rent-collector'. "Paul, here's the money for the next two months." She gave him a small envelope and he took it from her. "Ah, thanks Yuzu!" The male hid the envelope within one of the pockets he has.

"So…what was that all about?" Yuzuki sat down on the carpeted-floor and looked at the avenger as well as their nineteen-year old sempai. "All I asked was where Sei-kun lived. Some attitude he has…" He sighed and leaned back into the chair he sat on. _'Sei-kun? Haha, oh Chiyo…'_

"I do **not** have an attitude dobe," so called 'Sei' said with an unconcerned yet fierce expression. The two females suddenly simultaneously giggled. "Th-That wasn't funny at all, Yuzu… Chi-chan…" Paul nervously sighed as Sei raised an eyebrow.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

After Paul chatted with the two female owners of the apartment, he left with the rent money in his pocket. Sasuke returned back to his normal form. Unfortunately for the male, he was hugged/attacked by the over-excited fangirl whom he had completely forgotten. It passed which was noon and Yuzuki tried to explain what should and should not happen while the Uchiha avenger stayed in their apartment. The day passed by pretty quickly for the three. Although the rest of their day was mostly hectic with all the commotion and the restraining-order that was put on the fangirl, the time passed on fairly well.

The clothes the avenger changed into were clothes Yuzuki's brother had worn. Her brother is already in his second year of college so the clothes that he doesn't need were given to her younger sister. She wore his clothes time to time but eventually let Sasuke wear them in the mean time.

**- o –o –o –o –o –o –o -**

It's a week since the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha into Yuzu's apartment. Ever since that day, the two girls—mainly one of them—are having some difficulty containing the excitement and problems that had happened for a week already. **One**—being the fact that Chiyo is infatuated with the avenger; **two**—being that Sasuke is overly annoyed by the constant temptation that was taken accounted for by the fangirl; and **three**—that Yuzuki is completely exhausted by the constant repetition of dragging her friend away from the Uchiha **AND** she is constantly reminded that Sasuke can kill someone pretty quickly.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

The eighth day was pretty much normal until something happened. And here it goes…

"Ne ne! Sasuke-kun~ Do you want to go out with me~?" Chiyo glanced at the Uchiha with glistening eyes. "No. Go away," he quickly replied. "Shut it, will you Chi-chan? You should already know by now that he despises your sudden movements…" Yuzuki sighed as she tied her hair up so it won't get in the way. "I will never!" The younger female teen retorted.

Once again…the same commotion appears almost every day in the most unusual way each time. The same argument, the same problems **and** the same solutions. This time, however, was different.

A phone call was heard from the living room. Sasuke flinched at the noise but soon to return to normal. He, _the one who lived in the Naruto-universe_, has never seen this amount of technology around him before. He's still getting used to the fact of the television, the automatic stoves, and especially the telephones.

Yuzuki picked up her cell phone from the living room table and took a look at the caller ID. "Ah… It's Leon," she said with an exasperated look on her face. "Pick it up, Yuzu. He might have something urgent to say since he usually calls me and not you…" Chiyo glanced at her friend's phone before sitting back on the couch and watching some comedy show.

"Fine…" The female picked up the call. "Hello? Yuzu speaking." _**"Yuzuki-chan! You have to listen to me!" **_She sighed. "…And I'm listening. What do you want?" _Silence…_ Yuzuki raised her eyebrow as there was no response from the other side of the call. "…You better not be joking around, Leon. If I know you are, I'm going to kill you." Chiyo as well as Sasuke glanced at the girl on the phone. _'Did something happen? By the way I'm listening, I feel that Leon is speaking the truth this time,'_ thought Chiyo. _**"…Something has happened to Rikon. Come out to the usual park we went to. I have others with me right now. See you then."**_ And the call ended.

* * *

_**Henge no Jutsu=** Transformation Jutsu  
**Onegai=** Please  
**Arigatou= **Thank you  
**Gomen=** Sorry  
**Sempai=** a term used to describe an upper classman  
**Kouhai(s)** a term used to describe a lower classman_

How's the story...? Is it okay? sorry about the sudden breakdown from day one to day eight. I didn't want to extend the details of one day too long... I'll try my best to update as fast as I can. ^^" Please review!_  
_

**P.S.** you'll find out who Rikon is in the next chapter ^-^"


End file.
